


Sprained secrets -  noticing

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: sprained secrets- mashton [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking may be hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained secrets -  noticing

Okay so I know I haven't started this like it hasn't taken flight yet but it's going to its just the beginning okay  
Okay my little tadpoleies on to the story....

◇◇♡♡♡◇◇♡♡♡◇◇ Michael: age 2 

Ashton: daddy (he's not yet but is going to be one soon)  


♤♤♡♡♤♤♡♡♤♤♡♡♤♤  
Ashton's Pov  
It's been two weeks and michael is getting worse. Hes been getting more and more tired and all he does is stay in his bunk. he rarely eats heck he doesn't get up. He doesnt sleep at all and when he does he wakes up crying due to night terrors. 

When we go out he's all quiet. He rarely talks. Hes not his bubbly self any more.  He doesnt jump around with luke like he use too. He just not him self. 

I tried talking to him about it but he ended up running away and crying in his bunk on the bus. The other boys have tried talk to him but he wont speak to any of us. He just ignores us. 

I just don't know what to do. I've looked online but nothing had truly helped. Anyways I can't help if I dont know what's wrong. I'm really worried for him. 

Right now it's 5 o'clock in the morning. I don't even know why I'm awake right now but I hear shuffling in the bunk across  from me. I see through the crack in the curtain that it's michael. 

What is he doing?  
He pulls off his sheets while muttering to him self. From what I can see the sheet had a giant wet spot on the sheet. 

He passes by my curtain. I see that his boxers were wet too. 

He must've wet the bed again. We need to talk about this with the rest of the boys because whatever is happening it's bad. 

I continue to watch him through the crack as he starts to dry up the bed as much as he can.   
After 30 minutes he starts making his bed. He puts a little stuffed lion back in the bunk as he climbs in and soon falls asleep as if nothing happened. 

Tomorrow I need to talk to the boys.  
♡♡♡♤♤♡♡♡♤♤♡♡♡ Love yah my baby tadpole See yah here there or in the air


End file.
